


The Many Things I Am Not

by SwimyGhost



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, the only straight is sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimyGhost/pseuds/SwimyGhost
Summary: (Note: Sakura Wagner is NOT MY CHARACTER. It's RubiBlue's and you can find more about Sakura at https://self-insert-nonsense.tumblr.com/)"Fujiko Mine was many things and many of those “things” were nothing but lies. Was she called a slut? Yes, to some who didn’t understand the concept of nuance, but to everyone else, it was factually wrong. She was merely sex-positive and polyamorous. Plus, if she was to be deemed a slut, her boyfriend had to be a slut as well and he’d be the biggest if you agreed with said terminology. Fujiko also knew she was called a whore, a skank, a tease, an ugly bitch, and so on and so forth. But one term used for her had been shoved to the back of her mind until recently.A homewrecker."
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Many Things I Am Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Self_Insert_Nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Insert_Nonsense/gifts).



> Once again, Sakura is NOT MY CHARACTER. She is RubiBlue's and you can find more about her at https://self-insert-nonsense.tumblr.com/ Thank you and enjoy :)

Fujiko Mine was many things and many of those “things” were nothing but lies. Was she called a slut? Yes, to some who didn’t understand the concept of nuance, but to everyone else, it was factually wrong. She was merely sex-positive and polyamorous. Plus, if she was to be deemed a slut, her boyfriend had to be a slut as well and he’d be the biggest if you agreed with said terminology. Fujiko also knew she was called a whore, a skank, a tease, an ugly bitch, and so on and so forth. But one term used for her had been shoved to the back of her mind until recently.

A homewrecker.

The term had first been used against her when she seduced a wealthy, yet corrupt, stockholder and businessman. The goal was to get the man wasted on expensive wine before knocking him out once they reached the bedroom and make a getaway with one of his many sports cars after acquiring his fortune. The plan went south due to the fact his wife showed up early from her trip to Paris and was shocked to find a woman much younger than her with her husband. In the commotion, Fujiko was able to escape out one of the bedroom windows and into the garage where she stole a car. Before driving off, she heard the woman’s shrill voice shriek out into the night.

“You filthy whore! You dirty slut! You disgusting homewrecker!”

Fujiko merely laughed at her before driving down to the nearest bank and making a deposit for herself (under a false name, of course) and then scheduling a trip to Bora Bora to forget all her troubles for a week.

She forgot the word even existed until she got into another catfight with Jigen, her future boyfriend and her other boyfriend’s right-hand man. A job gone wrong mixed with too many bottles of cheap whiskey had turned that night into a drunken mess. Goemon, the ever antisocial samurai he was, had secluded himself in the motel’s cheap bedroom before the fighting even began. It was lucky that the gang was the only people in the motel (not counting the owner and the half-asleep employees) and that the motel was situated in the middle of nowhere so that no one was around to hear the screaming that echoed from that room.

“You insufferable bastard!” Fujiko had drunkenly slurred, struggling to stand up straight due to the whiskey’s influence. “Why do you allllllllways gotta blame me, huh? Why can’t you ever take responsibility for yoooooour actions, hmmm?”

“‘Cause it’s always yer fault!” Jigen shouted back. “You and yer skanky ass always willing to drop yer panties for some… Rich dude who promises to give you uhhhh… 80 percent of the spoils!”

“Guuuuuuys! I’m tryin’ to watch the stars. It’s romantic!” Lupin said, staring at the wall.

“Excuse me!? How about you always having to shoot off your little pew-pew stick when we’re tryin’ to be stealthy! Sneaky like lil’ snakes but noooooo! You have to go ‘pew pew bang bang pow’!” 

Jigen then slammed down his empty bottle and shouted. “Shut it, you homewrecker whore!”

Surprisingly, out of everything that happened that night, Fujiko managed to hold onto that memory. The two ended up making up due to Lupin’s intervention and their own desire to just move on with life. 

Yet, the word continued to stick with Fujiko. Homewrecker.

She could understand slut, skank, and whore and she even could even agree with the fact she was a tease if she thought hard about it. But a homewrecker? Fujiko thought it was just another insult thrown her way and didn’t think much about it.

That was until Jigen became both her and Sakura Wagner’s boyfriend. 

To anyone else Jigen and Fujiko becoming partners would sound like a recipe for disaster when in actuality, they were very good for each other and had similar personalities that made them compatible. Both were very good thieves in their own right and both were very stubborn people with warm hearts. They even had similar love interests with the people being Lupin the Third, a man who was already Fujiko’s lover, and later Goemon Ishikawa. Everything seemed right in the slow yet blossoming relationship until the half-german knife-wielding knife named Sakura showed up.

Now, it wasn’t that Fujiko was jealous of the thief for having a relationship with Jigen, since it would be she’d also be jealous of both Lupin and Goemon, with both being in equally strong romantic relationships with the gunman. No, it was actually the other way around. 

Fujiko was worried that Sakura was jealous of Fujiko’s relationship with Jigen.

Now Fujiko knew her reputation with men and her relationships with men weren’t actually the cleanest. Her history of luring single men or men in a relationship before robbing them was well known amongst the gang and those attempting to arrest them, meaning it became known to Sakura almost right away. This meant that when Sakura ended up becoming Jigen’s girlfriend, the realization that the insult of ‘homewrecker’ was slowly becoming true.

With this realization, Fujiko began to distance herself from the two. It became too awkward to be in the same room as them and often led to herself leaving conversations early. Fujiko couldn’t help but feel guilty whenever Jigen, her, and the rest of the gang celebrated a successful heist knowing that Sakura’s sharp eyes were watching both her and Jigen. 

On one hand, Fujiko knew she was suffering from this choice. She couldn’t help but watch the two mournfully, especially when Jigen would softly run his fingers through Sakura’s long light brown hair and Sakura, in return, would attempt to give the man quick kisses, only for him to let out soft chuckles when her nose would bump into his. Fujiko would silently lament the times Jigen and her would share passionate but subtle moments like that.

On the other hand, Fujiko believed that this was the best way to keep Jigen and Sakura’s relationship balanced. Sakura, despite being a major part of the Lupin Gang, was only romantically involved with Jigen, unlike Jigen who was involved with everyone. Fujiko knew Sakura didn’t view Lupin or Goemon has competition, their playful banter was a common part of gang activities, but she had no clue what the knife-wielding thief felt about her relationship.

Fujiko felt like this approach was good until Lupin decided to open his big mouth one night.

“I think Jigen might ask Sakura to marry him.” 

Fujiko coughed out a puff of cigarette smoke out of surprise. The two had shared a rather passionate night alone in a fancy hotel bedroom while the rest of the gang was out doing their own personal activities. Fujiko, wearing only Lupin’s unbuttoned white dress shirt over a lacy bra and underwear, was too busy enjoying the aftermath to even think about Jigen and his business. The femme fatale crushed her cigarette on the white bedside table before sitting up on the king-sized bed.

“What makes you think that?”

Lupin, shirtless and struggling to slip his belt through the loops on his pants, grunted out a response. “Well, I’ve noticed he’s been looking up engagement rings on his phone and online and I came to the conclusion that-”

“And how did you get this information?” Fujiko interrupted.

Lupin gave her a goofy smile. “I had Amy hack into his search history.”

Fujiko sighed. “Of course and it’s Ami.”

“Same difference,” Lupin said before joining Fujiko on the bed. “I think if we wait a couple of years, we could make a great thief out of her.”

Fujiko merely hummed in agreement, but lowered her head and pressed her arms against her chest. This supposed marriage, although coming from an unreliable source, had already started to take a hold of her thoughts. 

_ Don’t be stupid!  _ Fujiko thought  _ Goemon’s engaged to Murasaki yet you’re not worried about him! _

Yet Murasaki had actively, yet jokingly, flirted with the rest of the gang before and Fujiko even flirted back with her (playfully, of course). Goemon’s  fiancée had established herself as a longtime friend to Fujiko who even joked about the polyamorous relationship the Gang had. Sakura, however, kept quiet on her views of the “polygang” and even refused to talk about it to others. 

_ What if… What if I truly  _ am  _ a homewrecker? _

“Fujiko! Are you ignoring me?”

Fujiko was jolted back to reality at the sudden appearance of Lupin’s face almost pressed fully into her’s. She attempted to casually flip her freshly dyed two-tone hair over her shoulder, only making herself appear more guilty as she refused to look her boyfriend in the eye.

“Hey, are you-?”

“Ugh, your breath smells like cheap cigarettes,” Fujiko said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lupin placed a hand on his chest and let out a dramatic gasp. “I’m  _ hurt _ , Fujicakes! First, you ignore me, now you insult me? You wound me!”

As Lupin fell carelessly onto the bed with a dramatic cry, Fujiko let out a small chuckle before swatting at his leg.

“Hey, calm down. It’s called toothpaste. Perhaps you should use it.”

Lupin gave his girlfriend a devilish grin. “Then we can go for round two?”

Fujiko groaned and slapped a pillow over his face. “You’re impossible.”

“You clearly still have energy,” Lupin said after sitting up. “I still have some… So-”

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” 

Lupin gasped while he watched his girlfriend slip under the sheets. “But Fujiko-!”

“If you try to grope me during the night, you’re sleeping in a dumpster.” 

Lupin whined but ended up cuddling up against his girlfriend with minimal complaints. Despite what Lupin claimed, he almost fell asleep instantly and his snores began to echo throughout the room. Meanwhile, Fujiko was holding back tears because she was beginning to understand what she had to do as soon as possible.

It was after a pretty successful heist. As usual, Fujiko performed her stereotypical role as the sultry seducer in a disguise to lead the male guards away from the Gang’s coveted item: The Crown of King Henry VIII. She barely made the role seem passable, but she managed to lead the museum’s guards away before the rest of the Gang snuck in. Of course, the ever diligent Inspector Zenigata just had to show up and ruin the heist by chasing them into the hills with the ever-loyal Goro Yatagarasu by his side and his trained ICPO dogs at his heels. Lupin managed to lose Zenigata before hightailing it into a small town that Fujiko had forgotten the name of five minutes after arriving. Lupin paid the hotel owner double to keep quiet about their stay and the fact that their yellow Fiat was riddled with bullets. After they were sure that the ICPO was off their trail, the rest of the gang decided to relax in their own ways. Lupin chose to start planning his next heist right away all while wearing that rusty old crown, Goemon and Ichika Okada, another newer member to the Lupin Gang and the old inspector’s girlfriend, had left the hotel room with the former heading into the countryside to mediate and the latter getting a taxi to head back to her boyfriend. Meanwhile, both Sakura and Fujiko awkwardly lounged around in the living room to the small hotel room.

It was bad enough the space was already tight and the unnaturally hot England heat was getting to Fujiko, but she was trapped with Sakura, who was absentmindedly sharpening and polishing her blades, with nothing else to do. 

Sure, there was Instagram and her scam OnlyFans accounts, but after that large scale heist, she wasn’t too keen on posting pictures of herself. Plus, she was getting bored of scamming lonely men out of their hard-earned cash on OnlyFans so the only thing to do was to try and initiate a conversion.

Or… Deal with the awkward talk she was going to have to have with Jigen.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Fujiko perked up. Sakura’s dark eyes were focused directly on her, causing the thief’s heart to skip a beat. The woman hadn’t stopped working on her knives, but she was clearly more focused on the increasingly concerned Fujiko.

“I noticed you didn’t have that… Flair you usually have when performing a job.” 

Fujiko let out a forced laugh. “I was just tired that’s all. You know how… Passionate Lupin can be when-”

“Yeah, I know.” Sakura awkwardly interrupted, lowering her gaze as a slight blush appeared on her face. “When Jigen is inebriated I usually have to hear about it.”

It was Fujiko’s turn to blush. “Speaking of Jigen… Do you know where he is?”   
  


Sakura’s eyes widened. “He decided to hold himself up in the bedroom, why do you-”

“Thanks.”

Without another word, Fujiko stood up and awkwardly scooted around the dark antique furniture before making her way down the claustrophobic and tacky wallpapered hallway. Her heart was pounding just like her fist was against the heavy door. 

“Lupin, I’m not sleeping with you and that’s final.”

“It’s me.”

Silence filled the hallway as muffled shuffling came from inside the room. Fujiko was about to leave when suddenly the door swung open and Jigen was there with a surprisingly goofy smile. Although his signature suit jacket was missing, his famous dark gray fedora sat crooked on his shaggy-haired head with it covering the happy gaze in his eyes. 

“Hey, Fujiko! Didn’t expect you to show up. Come in, I have a bottle.”

“Yes, um, Jigen, we need to-”

Her words were cut off by Jigen shoving an old fashioned glass into her hand and leading her towards the English oak bed. It creaked under their shared weight.

“I got this bottle from Goemon. Said it was called uh,” Jigen glanced at the bottle as Fujiko viewed the room. “It’s called Hibiki 17 Year Old Japanese Whiskey… That’s fancy enough for someone like you, eh?”

Fujiko, too enthralled by the cheap green colored forest scenery wallpaper, jumped at Jigen’s nudging of her shoulder. She let out a small chuckle and nodded.

“Y-Yeah, everything else is piss-”

“Unless it’s expensive?”

“Unless it’s expensive.” Fujiko agreed, watching as Jigen steadily poured the liquor into her glass.

He quickly filled his and raised it in a toast. “Cheers, to a successful heist.”

“Cheers.”

Their glasses clinked as while Jigen chose to drink his down immediately, Fujiko rested the glass in her lap and faced away from her boyfriend.

“Jigen… We need to talk.”

“Oh… Sure. Are you okay?”

Fujiko was silent for a few moments before facing the gunman. 

“I… I think we should break up.”

The femme fatale never imagined silence could be so deafening. She couldn’t even hear her own breathing and heartbeat. All she could feel, however, was Jigen’s sharp gaze digging needles into her skin. Suddenly, the bottle of whiskey was shaking in his hand.

“I… Fujiko… What-”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I… Think it’s best for the both of us.” Fujiko continued, ignoring the fact her throat was tightening. 

“Fujiko, I’m- Is this something I did?” Jigen struggled to find the right words.

“It-It’s me.”

“W-What?”

“I need to go. J-Just for a bit.”

“F-Fujiko wait!”

The bottle hit the ground with a thunderous clatter, smashing into a million tiny pieces. Fujiko flinched but it didn’t stop her from standing up and making her way to the door. A strong hand wrapped tightly around her wrist once she rested her other hand on the bronze doorknob, causing Fujiko to let out a yelp of surprise. Immediately, the hand let go and Jigen’s trembling voice broke the silence once more.

“Wait, Fujiko. What is happening? I- Hey wait!”

The thief was already speeding down the hallway, disregarding the gunman’s pleas to get her to stop. As she reached the end of the hallway, Fujiko was met with Sakura’s confused glare. Fujiko’s heart skipped a beat as her gang member stalked towards her.

“What’s going on? I heard something break and-”

“You need to go to him. He… Needs you now.” Fujiko shakily interrupted with and aimed to ignore the fact that tears were welling up in her eyes.

With that, Fujiko fled the hotel and started to run down the streets of the small English town. She ignored the confused stares of passersby and continued on an unknown journey away from… Everything. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Jigen and Sakura’s confused faces with the whiskey bottle smashing on the wood floor being the soundtrack to her pain.

She managed to catch her breath in an alleyway next to a for lease building and a rundown laundromat. Although she knew she must have looked like a disaster, Fujiko was too busy trying to focus on the cigarette hanging from her mouth and the red lighter clutched in the palm of her hand. Her revealing yellow top was sagging and torn in some places, both caused from the heist and from her constant running through the old streets. Fujiko ignored the ash falling from her cigarette onto her equally ruined white skirt and continued her current act of wringing her hands together. The adrenaline running through her body was slowly dying and being replaced by a strong sense of dread. 

_ I have to return to the hotel… Don’t I? No, I have enough money in the bank. I can just go to… Fucking Cancún or something.  _ Fujiko thought to herself, blowing out a puff of smoke.  _ Yeah… Isn’t Cancún pretty this time of year? The nightlife and beaches are good… Maybe I can just get away for awhil-. _

A sudden slam caused Fujiko to jump and nearly fall off the wooden box she was sitting on. She stumbled to retain her balance on the box and struggled to figure out who made the noise.

Sakura, looking almost as disheveled as Fujiko, was glaring at her with narrowed eyes and a multicolored knife in her hand. Her labored breathing conquered the once fully silent alleyway. With sweat dripping down her tanned skin, Sakura stumbled forward with her knife lazily raised in an attempt to threaten the female thief.

“You got so explaining to do, Ms. Mine.”

“Shouldn’t you be with Jigen?” Fujiko asked, taking another huff from her cigarette to calm her frayed nerves.

“Shouldn’t  _ you _ ?” Sakura retorted as she shuffled closer. “I’ve spent the past hour running around like some crackhead trying to find you! What the  _ fuck  _ were you thinking.”

Fujiko blew the smoke out from her nose and looked away from her gang member. “I did this for your and Jigen’s sake, you know.”

“Did what?!” Sakura shouted. “I have no  _ fucking  _ clue what’s going on. You storm off crying, Jigen is a sobbing mess, I had to drag Lupin out of some coffeehouse while he was chatting up this English woman and forced him to go look for Goemon so he could help us find you, and now-”

“Jigens… Upset?”

“Of course he’s fucking upset! His girlfriend just dumped him out of nowhere!”

Fujiko stood up swiftly and placed her index finger in Sakura’s face. Her voice was furious and cold. “You have no idea what the  _ fuck _ you’re talking about.”

Sakura returned her tone. “Then tell me. You’ve been quiet for the past couple weeks so of course, I had no clue what’s going on.”

“I don’t need to explain anything to you!” 

Fujiko attempted to leave but was blocked by Sakura’s arm covering her only exit. 

“I think you do,” Sakura replied coldly.

Fujiko’s hands balled into fists as she struggled to maintain her composure. She pressed her palms against her closed eyes while trying to hold in a sob. Sakura continued her rant as Fujiko’s emotions clouded her rationality.

“You keep avoiding me and Jigen for weeks now. You even have refused to share a room with the two of us! Why? Are you good for us,  _ Princess _ ? I know you hate me but why do you have to take it out on Jigen? Jigen is his own fucking person and he isn’t connected to me at all, so why did you have to target him as well, huh? You supposedly love him but-”

“I DID THIS ALL FOR YOU! I DID THIS SO I WOULDN’T BECOME A HOMEWRECKER!”

Sakura immediately stopped talking as Fujiko broke down and unleashed a stream of tears. The cigarette fell limply to the ground and its light fizzled out. Sakura awkwardly dropped her arms to her side as her fellow thief let her own hands fall from her face and cling around her midsection. Ugly yet grief-stricken sobs continued to erupt from the woman as she attempted to speak.

“I… I love Jigen… I love him so much. But I don’t want to… I don’t want you to get hurt because of m-m-me.”

A look of shock exploded from Sakura’s face. “Hurt? Why would you hurt- Wait, are you saying that you-”

“I don’t hate you!” Fujiko interrupted, lifting her head to look Sakura in the eye. “I  _ never  _ hated you. I just… I just see you and Jigen and how much you love each other.”

The conwoman took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh. “I… Listen, I… I know I’m a slut… I know that I’m a whore, a skank, tease or whatever derogatory term you can think of. I’ve been called it all and… I… I know it’s true. But… One thing I didn’t wanna be was… Was a homewrecker. I thought this was the… The only way to keep your relationship safe. To keep it stable. I know you’re only dating Jigen and I didn’t… Wanna ruin that for you.”

“I don’t hate you,” Fujiko repeated. “But I also don’t want you to hate me. Breaking up with Jigen would ensure this.”

“Are you kidding?!” Sakura shouted. “Jigen is miserable! I’m miserable! I had to spend an hour running around this stupid town-”

“I didn’t know I was gone that long.”

“That’s not the point! Fujiko,” Sakura reached out and grabbed Fujiko’s hand. “I understand your fear but you don’t have to worry. I know in the past we’ve had… Many many miscommunications about your guys’ relationship but I thought we moved past that.”

Sakura lowered her gaze. “I know that I’m not the… Easiest person to get along with and that I have problems… Talking to people, but I can promise you when I say that every one of those many things you listed… They’re all things you’re not.”

Much to Fujiko’s surprise, Sakura brought her into a tight hug, something which Fujiko slowly reciprocated.

“Jigen loves you just as much as he loves me. We don’t need to  _ fight  _ over him or anything.”

“I… I didn’t want to appear as competition,” Fujiko explained softly.

“Trust me, you’re not anywhere near competition. If anything, I might need to fight Lupin so he stops groping my boyfriend.”

Fujiko couldn’t help but let out a snort at her gang member’s comment. The two released their embrace, with Sakura giving Fujiko a small smile as the latter proceeded to wipe the remaining tears away from her eyes. Sakura gave Fujiko’s shoulder a light squeeze.

“I think we’ve… Started off on the wrong foot. So....” Sakura let go of Fujiko’s shoulder and stuck it out in front of the other woman. “Hello, my name is Sakura Wagner, former assassin turned thief and is currently dating the infamous gunman Daisuke Jigen. What’s your name?”

Fujiko held back a chuckle. “Hi, I’m Fujiko Mine. I like long walks on the beach, expensive drinks and clothes, and handsome men and beautiful women, and I, too, am dating Daisuke Jigen.”

“Speaking of which, I believe he needs a certain someone to go and cheer him up.”

Fujiko’s heart instinctively dropped. “A-Are you sure, I mean-”

“Fujiko, I swear to God, if you start questioning yourself again I’m going to stab you.”

“Y-Yes ma'am.”

Sakura began shoving Fujiko with a tiny smile. “So move! You have a boyfriend to cheer up.”

Fujiko merely nodded and took off in the direction of the hotel. 

_ I may be many things  _ Fujiko thought as she raced through the cobblestone streets  _ But there are also many things I am not _ .


End file.
